Two of a Kind
by Wolfie' Hunter
Summary: The Gundam pilots are hired to kill the Sailor Senshi, who were their past lovers. Can they rediscover the love that was in the past before it's to late?
1. Target Practice

Two of A Kind

Disclaimer: I own neither Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon, only my own characters: Lady Icara, The Purifiers, and Sailor Ra (Solar Flare)

Chapter One

"In the name of the Moon, you're punished!" the blonde pigtailed, young woman in the sailor fuku yelled to the majestic, raven-haired woman she was battling. The woman just laughed.

"Come Sailor Moon, choose one other senshi to fight with you and I will show you who you are up against." The woman said with a mocking smile. A young man accompanied by a young woman stepped out of the shadows to confront the Sailor Senshi. The young man bowed then introduced them saying, "My name is Jared and this is my sister Corintha. It is an honor to fight you." Sailor Moon looked at them then at her senshi. A young woman with her auburn hair pulled into a ponytail wearing a green-pink-and-white sailor fuku stepped forward.

"I, Sailor Jupiter, will fight by my princess's side against you." Jupiter announced.

"Very well then. Lady Icara we shall try to be quick." The siblings chimed together. Icara smiled then looked at the other senshi frowning.

"Oh, I suppose I can give all of you something to do also." She just waved her hand and instantly the other four (Remember this is before the other four show up. There's 10 in total.) senshi were surrounded by dozens of evil monsters.

_Meanwhile somewhere very close—during the battle:_

The five young men were watching the Sailor Senshi's every move. These five young men had been sent to kill the senshi for a group that called themselves 'The Purifiers'. These five young men were also known as 'The Gundam Five' (A/N: Just a little something/title I came up with for the G-boys! And yes there MIGHT be pairings; DuoxHotaru is a definite.) which included: The Perfect Soldier—Heero Yuy, the ever silent—Trowa Barton, the peace-maker—Quatre Winner, the honor-bound—Chang Wufei, and the God of Death himself—Duo Maxwell.

"I knew they were weak!" Wufei announced to the other pilots. Heero just ignored him, his attention focused on four young women also in sailor fukus who just arrived.

"Quiet. I want to know who arrived, what they can do, and what side they're on." Heero said quietly as he watched the battle rage on. Up until this point Duo really hadn't been paying much attention. Yet there was something about the woman with the glaive that seemed so familiar--- almost like he knew her. But that was impossible Duo thought. This was the first time he's ever seen her. Well he'd have time to think about it later, right now he had a mission to do. Of course she'd come up later because it'd just been confirmed she was a sailor senshi and after all him and the others were hired to kill them. Duo didn't understand why 'The Purifiers' couldn't do the job themselves…… they had more than enough people for the job. He guessed it was that they were just lazy. But hey…… the world goes on, right? And Duo had begun wondering if she was single or not…. He caught himself in these thoughts and berated himself for not focusing on his mission. Yes he'd be able to think about her later. He shook his head clearing his thoughts, time to focus—Heero's doling out targets.

"Wufei you take 'Jupiter' and 'Uranus', Quatre you take 'Venus' and 'Neptune', Trowa you take 'Moon-girl' and 'Pluto', Duo you take 'Mercury' and 'Saturn', and I'll take the younger 'Moon-girl' and 'Mars'." Heero said in a tone that brooked no arguments. They all nodded.

_/So I have to think about her… great. I'm never gonna be able to focus, am I/_ Duo mused silently while watching Saturn fight with the glaive. He guessed he'd take her on first… little did he realize what a mistake that was. He also figured he'd start finding out who she was first thing in the morning before he killed her—but he just couldn't shake the feeling that no mater what he couldn't let her die.

Later that night

'_Duo…'_

'_Duo…'_

'_Will you come back to me?' a young woman with long, ebony-black hair faced Duo. She wore a long, flowing lavender dress that had detached sleeves that were also long and flowing. She was barefoot, but that didn't seem to affect her so she gazed at him with loving yet sorrowful violet eyes. He yearned to say 'yes', to end all her fears about him not returning but he couldn't. Duo just took her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "Even if I die, I'll never forget you Hotaru."_

Duo awoke with a start. Yes he's had some pretty odd dreams, but none so vivid or strange as this one.

"Hotaru…" he whispered to the darkness of his room. Yes he was sure that Sailor Saturn's true name was Hotaru. And that dream had left him pondering about it all day, which worried the other pilots. This wasn't normal Duo Maxwell behavior. So naturally they wanted to know what was up.

"Duo… are you alright?" was Quatre's worried question. Duo looked up.

"Huh?" was his response.

"Are you alright?"

Duo looked thoughtful for a minute before answering, "Of course I'm alright. Is it illegal for a guy to think?" and with that said Duo got up and left. The rest of the pilots looked at each other with curiosity. That was definitely un-Duo-like behavior. This was getting to be a very strange day.

----Twelve Noon----

Hotaru

Hotaru sat with the other senshi glad she was able to help out in battle besides destroying everything. She still couldn't believe how long it'd been since Master Pharaoh 90 and when Mistress 9 took over her body for Pharaoh 90 and forced Sailor Saturn to awaken. Three years (Pluto aged Hotaru. She's now 17.) of peace since all of that and now this 'Lady Icara' shows up. She sighed looking out the window of the arcade shop. Only to see a young man with long, brown hair pulled back into a braid. He had blue eyes that almost matched his dark blue outfit. Hotaru watched him go by then looked at the other senshi. They were currently discussing what to do with 'Lady Icara'. After all she had defeated them, but instead of killing them she turned away telling them to practice more. Hotaru saw this as the perfect opportunity to 'up-and-go'. She knew it was wrong and that they'd (the senshi) were going to question her later. But she had to know who that young man was. So she left the arcade and followed him.

Duo

Duo couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him. He didn't know who was following, but he was gonna find out. So Duo ducked into the next alley and hid while a young woman walked into the alley. Duo pulled out his gun and stepped out of hiding behind her. She turned in surprise and Duo stared in amazement. It was **her**—Hotaru, Sailor Saturn. Now he knew for certain he couldn't let anything happen to her, just seeing her now made him realize that. She looked at him holding the gun out towards her as if to shoot her. He slowly lowered the gun and whispered her name which surprised Hotaru. She took a step closer to him.

"Duo? Is it really you?" Hotaru asked looking at him. Duo was shocked she knew him—after all wasn't this their _last time together. He didn't want to waste it on bad memories. _/_Where did that come from?_ / He thought. /_I've never…_/ His thoughts wee interrupted by Hotaru, who had put her arms around him crying. Duo just put his arms around her in return and started comforting her.

"Hotaru… there's something I need to tell you." Duo said pulling away looking at her. "My partners and I were sent here to… kill you and the rest of the senshi." Hotaru looked at him with shock clear on her face.

"Are you…?" She started to ask but stopped when Duo stared shaking his head. He could never do anything like that to Hotaru.


	2. Death and Dating

Chapter Two

----Three Weeks Later----

The senshi had questioned Hotaru about where she went during the meeting. But that was three weeks ago—and Hotaru and Duo had secretly started meeting and talking about their past lives. Duo had begun remembering his past life. He almost had a complete memory of his past until the rest of the Gundam pilots found them.(Whammy time!) Hotaru and Duo didn't notice them until it was to late.

"Duo, what are you doing?" Heero asked coming up behind the past lovers. Duo and Hotaru froze and slowly turned facing the other pilots. Duo smiled nervously.

"Uh… we're just sitting here doing homework." He said still smiling.

"With a weji-board?" Trowa asked pointing to it. Everyone looked at it as it started to move. Hotaru sat down next to it and started writing it's message down. She looked up at Duo when she had the full message. The pilots noticed something pass between them and Duo nodded slowly. /_If I don't get her out of here…_/ He didn't dare finish that thought.

It was to horrible for him. /_I've already lost her once… I'm not about to again._/ He looked from Hotaru to the other pilots. Heero seemed to know what was going on—in other words he knew who Hotaru was. Heero's eyes narrowed.

"You know better than to get attached to the target." Heero said looking at Duo. The other pilots looked at them in shock. It was at that moment when trouble arrived in the form of Rini looking for Hotaru.

"Hotaru! I finally found you! Who are they?" Rini asked pointing to the pilots. Heero took out his gun and pointed it at her, because after all he'd been assigned to kill 'Chibi Moon' and that was Rini. Hotaru stood up at this. Heero fired the gun. Luckily for Rini the bullet's path was stopped by a certain long-haired pilot. Duo fell over after taking the bullet for Rini. The other pilots stared at his body. Hotaru slowly looked from him to the others. The Scout of Silence was now angry. True, it takes more than just a bullet to kill the 'God of Death'. But that didn't concern Hotaru, as far as she was aware Heero had tried to kill Rini but ended up shooting Duo. Her Duo. She didn't want to loose him again. Not after finding him. She morphed. Sailor Saturn, Goddess of Death and Destruction, steeped in front of Rini and Duo. She looked so pissed that Rini was too scared to say anything to her. Heero brought up the gun, pointing it towards Hotaru. Hotaru looked at him.

"Do you think I fear death? I am no stranger to death. I have destroyed entire worlds. I was there to send Atlantis to the watery grave it resides in now. I have seen and done many things.. but I cannot allow you to harm them." She narrowed her eyes. Duo got up holding a hand on his wound. He looked ready to fall over passed out from loss of blood. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hotaru… let's go… everything's fine." He said to Hotaru. That's when the rest of the senshi showed up.

"What's going on here?" Lita demanded coming up as Sailor Jupiter. She was glaring at the Gundam pilots. Ami intervened.

"Now Lita, before you go throwing anyone, (first manga she picked up the offender and threw them before going Sailor) let's find out more about the situation." Ami said looking around at everyone. So now you had the Sailors on one side, the Gundam pilots on the other, with Sailor Saturn (still pissed), Rini (still scared of Saturn), and Duo (still fatally wounded) in the middle of it all. That's when help arrived in a most unusual way. By way of a young woman.

"Greetings. I was sent by Ra, the Sun God, to protect the Sailor senshi form anything. Including four stupid young men." She said looking at each of them. "I'm Solar Flare also known as Sailor Ra after my father. Now leave before I unleash powers beyond your mortal comprehensions." Solar Flare looked at the four pilots (Duo's with Hotaru).

"Come on Duo." Heero said as Trowa and Wufei started over to Duo. Saturn stepped in front of Duo holding her glaive defensively. Duo on the other hand had just passed out of loss of blood causing Haruka and Lita to run up and catch him. Solar Flare stepped directly in front of Trowa and Wufei, not allowing them to reach Duo.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to take him. As the 'God of Death' his rightful place is with Hotaru, 'Goddess of Death'. Now leave." Solar said pointing in the opposite direction. The pilots (not Duo) looked at each other, then decided to follow her advice. They could always 'save' Duo later they figured. As they left Solar turned to the senshi saying, "Now we need to get him fixed up." So to the hospital they went.

----Couple Days Later----

Duo opened his eyes wondering why none of the others hadn't woken him up yet—until he realized he was laying in a hospital bed. /_What the… what happened?_ / Was his first thought, until it hit him. (A/N: Get it? 'hit him'? The bullet also 'hit him'! LOL! Okay, I know, horrible pun.) He started wondering if the senshi had him or if Heero and the guys had him. His question was answered when 11 girls came into view, each asking how he felt, if he needed anything, and if he was single (last one came from Mina). He smiled when he saw Hotaru standing there also. Serena noticed this and motioned everyone else outside of the room to leave Duo and Hotaru alone together.

"I'm glad your fine." Hotaru whispered as she her arms around him (as best she could with him in bed anyway). "That was also a very noble thing you did. That act gained you the rest of the senshi's trust. And dating privileges." She just smiled. He pulled her up onto the bed.

"Dating privileges?" Was the first question. She giggled and nodded. He went on, "We were together in our last life. Why do I need privileges to date my past lover? Hmmm… interesting. From whom did I receive these particular privileges?" His voice took on a mock-sirius tone.

"For your information Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna raised me when I was reborn, making them my parents. Alright?" She said looking straight at him. Duo grinned.

"Right then. But I'm thinking that we should invite the 10 young women spying on us outside, back in." Duo said still grinning but now glancing at the door. Hotaru got off the bed and opened the door. Sure enough all 10 girls were standing there. They all walked in with slightly embarrassed expressions on their faces. Duo started to laugh but suddenly stopped putting a hand over the place he was shot, doubling over in pain. Instantly all the senshi were over there. Someone called in a nurse who quickly analyzed the situation and gave him some morphine. After awhile Duo looked at them (the senshi) and smiled painfully.

"Heh… I guess I'm not feeling as well as I thought. Wait, why am I with all of you instead of Heero and the guys?" he asked, his smile fading. Solar leaned forward.

"Because I would not let them take you, my Lord." Duo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Ami looked at Solar Flare.

"Who is he?" She questioned, echoing the thoughts of the all the other senshi (except Hotaru and Solar). Duo leaned back in bed putting his hands behind his head and grinned.

"I'm the 'God of Death'… and Hotaru's past lover." He said grinning even more at the looks on their faces. Everyone looked at Hotaru for confirmation on these statements—especially the last comment. Hotaru nodded. Serena's eyes widened. Until now they thought Serena was the only one with a past lover.

"Are you for real?" Serena asked, quite surprised at this news.

"Duh, I mean, yeah I joke around a lot but not on this kind of stuff." Duo said looking at Serena. By now the rest of the senshi were thinking, 'This is the 'God of Death'? He doesn't act like it.'. And that was true, Death has a wonderful personality. Not to mention a great (if not slightly morbid) sense of humor. This is not what one would expect from the 'God of Death'.


	3. Of Dragons and Cats

Chapter 3

Of Cats and… Dragons?—Part 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I only own Rika Dragonsmere, Solar Flare, Kyona Li Windrider, Ula, Karrie, Markis, and Aura.

Place: AvalonTime: 23:72 Evening

/_Avalon. A place of wonder. Where King Arthur still reins with his knights of the round table. Where dragons, oni, elementals, and countless other creatures live. But who cares? I, Rika Dragonsmere, daughter of Hevnydd (whoever he is) and Gwen Windsong, would rather be anywhere but Avalon._ / a young woman with shoulder-length, purple hair thought as she watched the River Envy rush by. She closed her eyes and let the sound of the crystal water soothe her spirit. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

She'd been looking for Rika for about an hour and had finally spotted her on a rise overlooking Envy River. The young woman started towards the rise than stopped. She didn't want to have to go all that way and back, after all, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and she'd been running all over the place for an hour. She sighed and started walking. Oh well and Avalon goes on, right? But she did decide to see if Rika might meet her partway.

"RIKA!" she yelled. Very loudly. Rika awoke with a start. She turned over and sat up to see her life-long friend, Kyona Li (also known as Windrider), walking toward her. It didn't take Kyona long.

"What do you want, Windrider?" Rika asked looking at Kyona, after she sat down. Kyona didn't say anything, just looked at the sky. Rika studied her friend for any clues. All she got was an image that made her think of the romance novels her mother read. Here's what she saw: a young woman about 16 years old with short, semi-spiky flame colored hair and bangs to her chest, one midnight black and the other moonlit silver, wearing long pants under a knee-length skirt that was split up the front and a short, long-sleeved, shoulder-less shirt. Plus the sunlight playing across her tanned features. Making the long-eared (Kyona's people are 40 cat and 60 elf) beauty absolutely radiant. All ready in the different towns they've visited, Kyona has young men trying to win her favor. As for Rika—she keeps her hood on in towns, for people tend to stare if you have purple hair.

"I've been thinking… and I need your help on what to do." Kyona said suddenly, jerking Rika out of her thoughts. She looked at Kyona again.

"What is it? Surely not yet another marriage proposal?" Rika asked smiling. Kyona laughed.

"No. But there's a rumor that the King is hiring people to look for a 'Dragon Key'. You wanna do it? We might find out more about you father this way." Kyona added knowing full well what effect those few words would do. And she got her desired effect from Rika. In other words Rika agreed. Rika reached under her black long-coat and pulled out a key shaped like a dragon her mother gave to her saying it was a gift from her father, Hevnydd.

"so… do you think is what he's looking for?" she asked holding up the key. Kyona shrugged.

"Who knows? It might even be a dragon itself. I say we do some research on it and see what we find, ne?" Kyona asked. Rika nodded then they both stood up and Kyona cast the teleporting spell…

Meanwhile:

The man had been for about a month. Still no luck, and to make things worse it was raining and his traveling companion was a very powerful magic user sent to ensure he found what they were after—the 'Dragon Key'. A priceless, yet all-powerful ancient artifact. If they, 'The Purifiers', could find it before Icara or worse—the oni captain of the Elite force in the City of Twilight, Hima (the oni), they could rule the universes. That is if he succeeded, should he fail… he shuddered to think what horrors would await if he failed. He'd seen what his companion, the mage called Aura, can do. He also heard rumors that she made a strong-willed young man (wanna take a guess anyone?) shoot a little girl—against his will. No, he would not fail. Not while there was still life in him. He, Markis, would find the 'Dragon Key'.

Elsewhere (not Avalon):

It'd been a couple of weeks since Duo was released from the hospital. And since Solrith (Solar Flare) said he was the 'God of Death' the senshi didn't want anything to happen so he'd been staying with Hotaru and her 'parents'. At the moment Duo was shopping (yeah he got stuck with it—but Hotaru went with him, makes it worthwhile), little did anyone know that someone was watching him. This person was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. She got it, so she threw the knife she was using to try to kill Duo Maxwell… who presently disappeared—along with all the other senshi. She just sat there blinking and staring at the spot where the past lovers had stood.

"Impossible… Karrie, the target's disappeared." She said into a walkie-talkie. A woman's voice responded from the talkie.

"I'm sure that they're still somewhere around in the crowd. You'll find them, after all you're one of the best assassins around Ula… so, we still going out tonight?" the voice, Karrie's, asked. Ula smiled.

"Of course, love. Remember, your choice. As for the target—he really is gone, vanished into thin air. Mm… today hasn't been very pleasant, I could use a good 'pick-me-up' tonight. What do you say? You up for it?" she asked Karrie through the talkie as she was making her way to the car. She got in as Karrie started answering.

"Sounds fun. How about that new restaurant, Marie's? It's been suggested for couples… like us." Karrie said quietly as she looked over towards Ula. Ula smiled then leaned over and kissed her quiet lover.

"Perfect. While we're waiting for our romantic evening to begin, let's check-out the other four targets. Make sure they're still around." Karrie smiled at Ula's comment as she put the car in gear. She was glad they (her and Ula) had found each other. They were perfect together.

Chapter Notes:

'romance novels' Rika does not—I repeat DOES NOT see Kyona as a lover only as a SISTER. After all they grew-up together.

'like us' Ula and Karrie are indeed a 'yuri' couple. The only one in here (Haruka and Michiru DO NOT count).

CSI:Miami Rant:

Okay… that last episode (May 15, 2006) of CSI:Miami made me sooo pissed! I can't believe that they killed off Eric's sister like that! Her and Horasio (did I spell that right?) made the perfect couple (to me that is). Then they had the nerve to make it into a 'To Be Continued…' at such a critical part! I almost fell off my seat at that. And I'm not sorry to say that I hope they catch and are forced to shoot the guy behind all this. In fact they should just send in Heero Yuy and he'll take care of everything. But seriously, I really do wish that they didn't kill off Horasio's (spelling—please!) wife. I really liked her character, she was a really nice person. I know you people are like 'It's just a show.' But please e-mail or review with either comments on the show (CSI:Miami) or my story. Thank you for enduring me (and supporting me).

-- 'Wolfie' Hunter

P.S.: Special thanks to ShadowSonic1 for being… well… my first real 'fan' and for helping out with some story ideas. Without that help my thoughts would still be too jumbled for me to write a chapter 3. And also special thanks to my e-mail buddy, Carly Ravyn, for being my very first reader.


End file.
